Yu-Gi-Oh: Fairy Tale Chronicles
by The Man with Imagination
Summary: This is just my version of Fairy tales mixed in with Yugioh characters in here. It has a variety of stories that you have heard when you were a child, but adding a mix of Yugioh characters it shall be interesting to see. Ratings are K - T. Shippings may vary.
1. Little Red Riding Yugi

What is up everyone, it is The MAN WITH IMAGINATION (echos) back from a long hiatus of stories. I have not made a story since my first M-Rated story, but NEVER AGAIN! Anyhow, since I have been away for so long, I thought I would give you Fairy Tale stories mixed with the characters and monsters of the anime. Some that you may or may not like, but who knows. Enjoy it.

 **Title** : Little Red Riding Yugi  
 **Rating: T**  
 **Characters** : Yugi Muto, Yugi's Mom, Solomon Muto, Wolf  
 **Description** : Yugi was sent to bring a package to his grandfather in the woods, but little does he know that he is in big trouble than he thinks.

 **DISCLAIMER!  
** I OWN NOTHING! I only own the OC's in the story!

* * *

Once in the town of Domino, there once lived a young teen named Yugi Muto. He was known as The King of Games in his hometown, more of a hero in fact. One morning, Yugi was just sitting in his room making his deck stronger until he heard a knock on the door.

"Come on in. Door's open." The door opened to reveal that it was Yugi's mother walking in to check up on her son.

"Yugi, I see that you arepreparing your deck again. Probably getting ready for another tournament."

"Yeah, I am. If I'm called 'King of Games' now, I gotta live up to my name." His mom knew that he was looking busy, but had to tell him something.

"Yugi, I know that you are busy at the moment, but I need a favor to ask of you."

"Sure thing Mom, what is it?" Yugi's Mom had a package in her hands and showed it to Yugi.

"I need you to run down to bring to your grandfather this package. This package contains all of his supplies for his time off. He forgot to take it with him before he left and I was wondering if you could take it to him."

"Oh okay. I'll do that." Yugi put on his shoes and grabbed the package from his mother's hand and prepared to walk out the door until he was stopped by his mother's hand.

"Hold on a minute young man. There are wild creatures out there in the forest. You might want to wear your cloak." Yugi's mother handed him a red cloak to keep the animals away from him. Yugi put on the cloak and covered his head into a hood.

"Thanks Mom, I'll see you later." Yugi headed off with the package in hands.

"Just be safe please." Yugi heard his Mom and waved her off. It was a 45 minute walk as he ran off out of the city line and headed straight down into the forest. Yugi began to take the path that was put out for any and all outside travelers, for those that plan to stay at their cabins or to meet at campsites. When Yugi was walking down the path, someone was watching him from far away. It was none other than a Wolf. **(A/N: For those of you that do not know, Wolf is actually a card in the game. Look it up!)** He saw Yugi walking with the package and he sneakingly stepped towards Yugi in his red hood. The Wolf suddenly pounced behind him and startled Yugi as he turned to face him.

"Say kid, where do you think you're going?" said the Wolf.

"I'm just going to visit my Grandpa in his cabin. Why?" Yugi felt a little scared that he saw a Wolf, especially one that talks.

"Well, you better get a move on then. You don't want creatures like me to come after you now." The Wolf ran back in the deep thicken of the woods and Yugi was trying to regain his composure.

"What did he mean other creatures? Are there more of them out here?" Yugi kept going down the path that goes to the cabins. But, what he didn't know was that the Wolf knew the entire forest from front to back as he got to the cabins before Yugi could. He checked out the cabins in the area and there was only one cabin available. The Wolf entered inside of the cabin and saw it was unlocked. The Wolf opened the door and went inside, but to no avail, nobody was in there. He looked over at a picture seeing it was Yugi and his Grandfather. Suddenly, the Wolf had an idea.

"I know exactly what I am going to do." The Wolf saw the picture of Yugi's Grandpa and transformed into him. "There, this may be temporary, but it has to last long enough for that kid to be here so I can take that box that he has. I smelled goods in there."

A few minutes passed and Yugi finally made it towards the cabins area. He saw that it was completely empty with nobody around. He saw one of the doors open at the far end and rushed straight down to that cabin.

"Grandpa? Gramps? I'm here... You home?" Yugi opened the door and saw a huge lump in his grandfather's bed. He walked up to the bed and saw that it was his Grandfather in his bed. "Oh, Grandpa. It IS you."

"Yes, ahem..." The Wolf tried his best to disguise his voice to sound like his Grandfather. "Yes, it is me. You look like you've seen a ghost."

"It's nothing Gramps." All of a sudden, the Wolf's transformation started to wear off as he started to transform back little by little.

 _"Oh dear..."_ the Wolf thought. he saw in the mirror stand over across the bed and saw he was beginning to change back.

"Whoa! Grandpa, what big eyes you have." Yugi said.

"All the better to see you with, my Yugi..." The Wolf tried to roll with it, but he kept transforming back too fast as he began to change. Soon his ears began to change back.

"Grandpa, what big ears you suddenly grew out..." Yugi began to get a little suspicious on what has been happening.

"All the better to hear you with, Yugi." The Wolf was getting worried, but tried to hold it together before he turned back. Suddenly, his teeth began to show out. Yugi began to get a little scared.

"Gee Gramps, you sure have gotten some sharp teeth." Yugi began to grow worried and remembered what that Wolf he saw earlier and knew that there were going to be creatures than that Wolf. The Wolf just couldn't contain that form any longer and suddenly jumped straight out of the bed and changed back.

"All of the more reason for me to devour you!" The Wolf pounced towards Yugi, but managed to dodge out of the way. The look in Yugi's eyes were devastating as he was seriously scared out of his mind. The Wolf suddenly crept up towards Yugi and began to salivate through his mouth. "Now I have you cornered. I wonder how you will taste when you enter through my taste buds?"

As the Wolf began to open his mouth, they heard a huge thud by the door. It was none other than Solomon Muto.

"Grandpa!" Yugi shouted. His grandfather had a shotgun in hand along with a few of his other friends with him as they targeted the Wolf.

"Yugi, get out of the way!" Yugi did what his grandfather told him as the Wolf was backing away from them. "Fire!" Solomon and his pals began firing their shotguns at the wolf and killed it. Yugi ran up to him and held him tight.

"Oh man, Gramps, you saved my skin there."

"Well Yugi, this learns that curiosity killed the cat, or in this case the Wolf." Yugi saw the Wolf lying there as a dead corpse, but began to disintegrate into thin air.

"Whoa..." Yugi saw that it was a magical Wolf and saw how it was gone in an instant. He went out of his thoughts as he turned to his granpda.

"So Yugi, was there a reason you decided to come down here to check up on me?"

"Oh yeah!" Yugi pulled out the box out of his red cloak. "Mom told me to bring this package to you."

"Oh yes. I have been waiting for this." Solomon opened up the package and inside was a box of old trinkets from his youth.

"What is that Grandpa?"

"Well Yugi, this is all of my old artifacts that I discovered when I was about your age. I had them for a while and a few old friends of mine found them and sent them to me. Thank you so much for bringing these to me, Yugi."

"Your welcome Grandpa." Yugi hugged his grandfather for that warm remark.

* * *

Well, there you have it. That was just ONE of the Fairy Tales that I have made and hopefully it has brought a smile to your face. If you enjoyed this story, I will bring in more. Depending on my busy schedule in how long it will take me, but you guys can leave your reviews and I will definitely put up more. There is a poll on my profile so you guys will decide what old fairy tale I will put up next. So, I will leave the choice to you. See You Next Time!


	2. Cinder-enity

Hey you guys, it is The MAN WITH IMAGINATION once again bringing you guys another Fairy Tale story that you guys voted on. And the more you vote, the better chance the story will be picked so, I bring you the next Fairy Tale that you all might love. Enjoy!

 **Title** : Cinder-enity  
 **Rating: K+  
Characters**: Serenity Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Mai Valentine, Vivian Wong, Téa Gardner  
 **Description** : Serenity has been pushed around by her family her entire life, but a twist of fate will encounter when she meets her prince charming, What kind of things will happen for this bright young woman?

 **DISCLAIMER!**  
I OWN NOTHING! I only own the OC's in the story!

* * *

Once in a small town, there once lived a young girl named Serenity Wheeler whose auburn hair reached her lower back as she was dressed in a white top with blue shorts that reaches her lower thighs as she was also covered in dirt from having to clean so much. Her mother, Lynn ( **To Autobot00001 reading this, I apologize ahead of time if I borrow her for this!** ) along with her two step-sisters, Vivian and Mai, have been making her do all of the chores after both her father and brother died of the same illness when she was still a small child. Ever since then, her family has been abusive and mistreated her. It was a bright morning when her and the step-family went out shopping. They were currently shopping for new clothes as she was carrying all the bags.

"Okay, I need something to match these shoes." said Lynn. "Serenity, hurry up. Don't dawdle." While she was looking for clothes, Vivian and Mai were looking for silk dresses.

"Oh, I think this looks better on me." Vivian said snobbishly.

"As if hun, I think it looks better on me." Mai took it as she went towards a fitting room to try it on.

"Ugh, why does she always get to try it on before I do?!" Vivian turned to Serenity. "Do you think it looked better on me, Serenity?" Serenity pondered about it and she was completely stumped.

"I don't know, I barely wear anything as fancy as that."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. You only wear a few pair of clothes. Forget I asked then." As they finished talking, Mai came out with the dress in hand.

"It doesn't fit my style. You can have it for all I care." Mai threw the dress at Vivian and went off to try it on. Vivian sent Serenity to wait outside of the store to wait until she was done. As Serenity waited for Vivian and Mai to be done in the clothing store, she bumped into a young man around her age. He was tall, light tan, had a spike-head haircut wearing commoner clothes.

"Oh man, I'm really sorry. Are you alright?" The man picked up Serenity off the floor and helped her up on her feet.

"Yes, I am. Thank you so much." Serenity saw the man and her face turned a bright pink.

"Here, let me help you with all of that." Tristan helped her with the bags as she carried them back on her arms. "Oh, my name is Tristan by the way. Again, I'm sorry that I made you drop everything."

"No, it's fine. I'm used to these kinds of things. Thank you, Tristan." Both of them stared into each other's eyes for a quick second until Vivian and Mai yelled out to Serenity.

"Hey! Come on! We're leaving!" Serenity had no other choice but to leave.

"I'm sorry Tristan, but I have to go." Serenity left as she went to catch up to her family. Tristan saw her leave as he was lost in his thoughts.

 _"Man, I gotta know who that girl is. I was gonna invite her to a ball that my parents are throwing for me."_ Tristan sighed in sadness and went back to his own shopping.

Serenity managed to catch up to them as Lynn was a little irritated from her lack of speed.

"Young Lady, where have you been?"

"I'm sorry, Mother. I just bumped into someone and caused me to trip and fall."

"You really are a klutz, aren't you?" Vivian commented.

"Now come, we must get home. You still got chores that needs to be done."

~ A FEW DAYS LATER ~

Serenity was having her usual busy morning just doing almost everything in the house. From cleaning every room in the house to washing dishes, to cooking breakfast, lunch, and dinner, even doing all of the laundry. Even though her family lives in a huge house, she has to sleep in the attic. She was just upstairs after finishing up one of her chores until she heard the doorbell ring.

"Serenity! Go and get the door!" Lynn screamed. Serenity sighed and went downstairs to see who it was. At the door was one of the royal messengers from the Royal Family.

"A message delivered from the King and Queen, milady." Serenity gladly took the envelope from him and thanked him. Serenity brought the envelope straight to her mother and step-sisters. She walked in as she saw Lynn helping Mai and Vivian when were trying to match their apparel with their jewelery. Serenity gave a small knock on their door as the three turned to her in anger.

"WHAT?!" Lynn yelled. Serenity felt a little intimidated, but handed her the envelope.

"We received a letter from the Taylor Kingdom. From the King and Queen themselves." Mai and Vivian gasped in shock and rushed towards Serenity to get the envelope first, but Lynn got to it before they could. Lynn opened the envelope to read what the letter said. And it went as followed:

 _"To all households, from the King and Queen of Taylor Kingdom, you are cordially invited to celebrate Prince Taylor's 18th Birthday. To also commemorate this event, every eligible maiden that are over the age of sixteen are invited to be there as well to be a rightful choice for the Prince to have as their bride. The event will be tonight and we expect all parents of each household to bring their maidens that are eligible. We hope to see you there."_

Lynn finished reading as Mai and Vivian were screaming in glee. Serenity also heard what she had said and she was willing to go as well.

"A ball? Tonight?!" Mai asked.

"And it said every eligible maiden! And I so make the qualifications." said Vivian.

"Yes, my daughters will be an excellent choice for the Prince." Lynn directed towards Mai and Vivian as their source to becoming royalty.

"That means me too. I'm old enough to go!" As Serenity said that to the ladies, they just laughed in humor.

"Oh right, you, dancing with the prince at the ball. That would be something to see."

"I don't think they would allow trash at that party." Serenity but on a brave face and ignored their remarks.

"Well, the letter DID say EVERY eligible maiden. And I am one of those maidens, so I should be allowed to go." Lynn saw courage in Serenity, though she is her biological daughter, she would try to test her.

"Alright Serenity, if you can be able to finish your chores AND find something nice to wear before we leave at 9:00 tonight, we'll allow you to join us."

"Alright, deal." Lynn and Serenity shook hands on their wager and Serenity shot off like a rocket and began to clean the house from top to bottom. She started on cleaning the stairs to start the morning to clean it up quick and managed to make them shine. Soon after, she went to clean the kitchen, cleaning the bathroom, help sewing Vivian and Mai's ripped up clothes, and even had to do some of Lynn's favors. When she managed to finish up all of that, she immediately began to work on a dress she had saved up in case of an occasion such as the ball.

"Okay, I finished up all my chores. I just need to work on this dress to go to the ball. I know it belonged to my grandmother, but I can be able to bring it into a new style." She said to herself.

It was about to be 9:00 pm and Lynn, Mai, and Vivian were all ready for the ball as the carriage was waiting outside the house for them. Lynn wore a dark green dress that reached her ankles with black heel shoes. Mai wore a radiant purple dress with matching scarf wrapped around her neck. And Vivian wore a Red ball gown that reached the floor and had a few layers and a hoop to hold it.

"Alright girls, you both need to be on your best behavior. For my sake and for the Prince as well." As they were about to leave, Serenity managed to finish her dress in time and came down the stairs.

"Hold on. I'm coming too!" Serenity came down in a white silk dress with pink butterfly patterns surrounding the top and bottom of the dress. The girls were in awe on what they witnessed and saw she was able to finish. "I managed to make this dress and get the work done in time for the ball."

Lynn smirked and began to walk towards her. "Well done. You actually bested me." Lynn grabbed a wine bottle and poured herself a drink in a wine glass. "A toast to Serenity, for having bested me in our little wager... OOPS!" Lynn spilled some of the wine on Serenity's dress leaving a huge splatter on it. Serenity gasped in shock from the reaction. "Oh, how clumsy of me. I think this should take it out." Lynn grabbed a napkin and wiped it on her dress, only to rip off a piece of it.

"Wait, I think I see another stain on her strap over here!" Vivian grabbed her strap and tore it off.

"And I think there's something on that butterfly on the top of her dress." Mai grabbed it and ripped it off of Serenity's dress. Tears began to form in her eyes from what her family was doing.

"(Gasp) Oh dear, Serenity. Your dress... Well, I guess you can't go to the ball looking like that. I guess you can't go after all." Lynn said in a fake sad tone. "Come girls, the carriage is waiting."

Serenity watched as she saw them leave to the ball. As they left, Serenity fled to the backyard as she was crying. She fell towards the bench near the fence and was bawling her eyes out.

"It's no use anymore... No matter what I do, even when I accomplished something, they just want to throw me in the dirt. I should just give up now." She continued to cry until something began to glimmer behind her. "What the-?" The glimmering light began to turn into a solid figure. As the light shined bright in front of Serenity, it revealed to be a young woman in a light blue robed hood and wings extending from her back. She had cerulean eyes, brunette brown hair and held a wand in her hand.

"Hello Serenity." She said. Serenity walked towards her and was confused.

"Who are you? And how did you know my name?"

She laughed at what Serenity said and answered her. "My name is Téa and I knew who you were because I am your Fairy Godmother."

"What? Really?"

"Yes Serenity, but we don't have much time to waste, you have a ball to attend tonight."

"I can't go because my mother and step-sisters ruined my dress and I have no ride." Serenity sat back down on the bench and went into a depressing state.

"That's not a problem. Come with me out front. I can get you there." Serenity stood up and took Téa's hand and flew over their house and into the front yard. "Okay, first things first. You need a carriage." Téa saw a pumpkin from across the yard and pointed her wand towards it and shot it into the pavement and transformed it into a golden carriage.

"Wow, it looks so amazing." Serenity told Téa.

"I'm just getting started." Téa pointed her wand at two mice and transformed them into white stallion horses and strapped them both onto the carriage. Then, she spotted two ducks and turned them into a coach and chauffeur. "There we go. Your ride is all set. Now, as for you Serenity. We need to fix your dress."

"Okay, do what you have to do." Serenity let Téa do her magic work as she shot a ball of magical dust as it started to hover around Serenity. Her hair began to change into a bun and was fixed to have her bangs show in front with her hair to her upper back. Her hands had began to form white gloves. And her dress began to change into a light pink ball gown that reached the floor. The gown had layers upon layers, but was able to walk around in it. She also saw her gown with a different butterfly pattern on it. Téa made the some finishing touches by putting on a tiara for her and created glass slippers on her feet.

"There we go. What do you think?" Téa asked.

"It's so beautiful. Thank you so much." Serenity went and hugged Téa for all that she has done for her. "But, why a tiara?"

"It hides your true identity and it matches. Now, let's get going. The ball awaits." Serenity held her dress up and entered the carriage as the coach drove off to the ball. On the way, Téa appeared in the carriage with her. "I forgot to mention something Serenity. The magic is going to wear off by midnight, so you need to be out before then, got it?"

"Okay, I'll make sure I do."

About a half hour passed, and the ball was a huge hit as women from all over the area came to see Prince Taylor. Women were lined up as they all had a chance to meet Prince Taylor as he was dressed in a blue royal suit with white dress pants. Prince Taylor felt bored seeing these women wanting him just for his riches. His parents, the King and Queen were watching from their thrones seeing how bored he was.

"I hope he finds a woman soon, dear." said the Queen.

And if he doesn't find a woman?" replied the King.

"This ball will never end..." Meanwhile, over by the entrance of the castle, Serenity arrived in her carriage and her escort helped her out. Serenity saw how big the castle was and she began to walk up the stairs heading inside.

Back in the ballroom, Lynn escorted Mai and Vivian to the Prince to meet him. Tristan saw the look in their eyes and they knew these ladies would be trouble. Vivian was the first to dance with him before Mai did.

"Prince Taylor, it is a thrilled honor to meet you." Vivian had a huge grin on her face as she had a waltz dance, but Vivian was having a hard time not stepping on his feet. After a few minutes, Mai had her chance to dance with him, but she ended up taking the lead for dancing. When Prince Taylor finished dancing with Mai, he stopped and saw a beautiful young woman enter the ballroom. It was Serenity.

"Wow..." Prince Taylor felt like he was sent an angel from heaven as she walked down the stairs to make it towards the ballroom floor. However, Lynn, Mai, and Vivian saw her too, but didn't know it was Serenity.

Serenity walked up towards the Prince and recognized him. "It's nice to see you again, Tristan." She bowed to him knowing his name knowing it was Serenity though he didn't get her name.

"It's you. That girl I met the other day." Prince Taylor bowed back to her as they began to waltz to the orchestrated music. Serenity felt like she was in a dream and didn't want to wake up. She felt like she was on a cloud in the sky. All of the other maidens in the ball watched as they witnessed the two dancing together. However, Vivian, Mai, and Lynn watched as they had suspicions.

"Why does that girl have to dance with her?!" Vivian was upset that she was biting down on her handkerchief.

"She thinks she's all that." Mai said in a snide remark.

"There's something familiar about that girl. But, I can't put my finger on it." Lynn could not tell who it was, so she tried to get close to the couple dancing as they began to waltz out of the ballroom, but one of the guards prevented her from interfering.

Time has passed as the couple were outside, Prince Taylor stopped and took Serenity's hands. Serenity followed him towards the balcony of the castle to have a look at the town.

"Well, this is where I like to hang out." said the Prince. "I usually like to take a look at the town and see all the townspeople because I am going to have to look after this town one day. But, I can't do it alone." Serenity dragged Tristan down to a nearby seat for them to sit down in and tried to cheer him up.

"But, you aren't alone." Serenity added. "You got your family and you have your teachers to help you out too."

"Yeah, but I need somebody by my side to help me along the way. That's why my parents threw this ball for my 18th birthday tonight." He turned to stare into Serenity's eyes. "To find someone to marry. And it looks like I already made my decision, I want you to be with me." Serenity blushed pink from what he said to her.

"Oh my... I would love to, but I don't know if I'm ready for it." Tristan cupped her cheek to show her comfort.

"Then we can get through this together. But, I must know your name. Please tell me who you are." Tristan gave her a calm smile and wanted to tell him. Before she could even say her name, she heard the clock tower as it was ringing for Midnight.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go." Serenity got up from her seat and tried to go, but was stopped by Prince Taylor's hand.

"Wait, please, just tell me who you are." Serenity got her hand back and tried to explain quick.

"I can't, I have to leave. I'm sorry, but this was actually the greatest night I ever had and I'll never forget it. Goodbye." Serenity ran out from the balcony and headed back towards the ballroom to the exit. Tristan watched as she left, but followed after her. Serenity ran through the ballroom as Prince Taylor came from behind her until he was stopped by the other maidens asking for a dance with him. Serenity ran down the stairs towards her carriage, but halfway down, one of her glass slippers fell off and stood on the stairs.

"Wait, come back, please!" Prince Taylor yelled. Serenity saw him coming and left the slipper there and took off in her carriage. Prince Taylor ran down the stairs and saw that she left her glass slipper behind. "I will see you again. I will find you, even if I have to make every maiden in the area fit this slipper."

~ MEANWHILE ~

Serenity was riding back to her home before the magic wore off. When the clock rang again, everything began reverting back. The horses and escorts were changing back. Serenity's gown was changing back into her destroyed dress, and the carriage was changing back into a pumpkin. Throughout that entire change, she still made it back home before her family did.

"I'm sorry Tristan. I had such a wonderful night, but I guess I lost track of the time because of it. But, it's over now." Serenity saw her foot as it still had her other glass slipper on. She took it off and ran back in the house and up to her room.

~ The FOLLOWING MORNING ~

There was notes put out all over the entire town as it read a note from Prince Taylor himself.

"Attention one and all. I have found a glass slipper from the ball and it belongs to my one, true love. To all the women, if the slipper fits you, that maiden shall become my bride and become my new princess. Effective immediately, I, Prince Tristan Taylor shall visit every house to fit the shoe on every maiden."

As all the townspeople read the note, they went back to their homes awaiting the Prince. Prince Taylor went from house to house to fit the glass slipper on every maiden from each house, but throughout all of the houses around town, there was no match. But, he still had one last stop of the day before he had to search outside of town and it was towards Serenity and her family. Prince Taylor walked out of his carriage with glass slipper in hand and knocked on the door to see if anyone was home. Lynn went to the door to see who it was and saw it was the Prince.

"(gasp) Oh my, girls, please come down here!" Lynn yelled. Mai and Vivian came down the stairs as they were told. "The Prince has arrived, which means there is still a chance one of you will become a princess! Look beautiful!" Lynn opened the door as she let the Prince enter her home. "Hello your Majesty, what an honor to have you in our home."

"It's nice to see you, your highness." Vivian bowed as she smiled in an evil grin. Prince Taylor looked in disgust and shook it off.

"I came here to have your daughters try on this slipper and see if it fits one of them." Prince Taylor sat down in the chair and waited for one of them to try on the slipper first. Mai sat down next to him and tried it on first. Mai grabbed it and she struggle trying to put it on, but to no avail, she could not let it fit on her foot seeing ti was too small for her.

"Me next! Me Next!" Vivian grabbed the slipper out of Mai's hands and tried it on herself. She tried using brute force, but it ended up making her foot turn red, which began to cause pain in her foot. "AHH! Take it off! Take it off! Take it OFF!" Prince Taylor pushed the slipper off of her foot as Vivian sighed in relief from the pain.

"Well, seeing that you two are not able to fit this, is there anyone else here that lives with you?" he asked Lynn.

"There's nobody else here. Just me and my two daughters." Lynn lied straight out of her teeth, but Prince Taylor believed her lie and was about to walk out the door. Serenity quickly showed up from upstairs seeing her with the Prince.

"Hey! Mother, you called me down?" Prince Taylor turned around and saw Serenity enter in. She suddenly turned towards Lynn.

"You liar! You said there was nobody else here. And I meant it when I said EVERY maiden." Prince Taylor took her hand and brought her to sit down in the chair he sat in before. Serenity extended her foot as Prince Taylor put the slipper on her foot. He saw that it was a match. "It's a perfect fit. You are the one!"

"WHAT?!" The ladies shouted.

"But, she wasn't even at the ball?! How is that possible?!" Lynn screamed.

All of a sudden, Prince Taylor had replied to answer her. "Maybe she had help and I know that she has a kind heart. But, for you and your family members for trying to shun her from existence, I should have your heads for this. But, I shall be taking her in with me to become my new wife."

"Thank you..." Serenity said to him and then whispered in his ear. "By the way, my name is Serenity." Prince Taylor rook her hand and left the house, only to bring her back to the palace for the preparation of their wedding.

* * *

PHEW! Okay! That was WAY too long for me to write. But, I managed to get through it. So, this had the most votes on it and I hope you guys loved this chapter. Now, time for you guys to do your thing. Review and tell me what you guys think and vote on what Fairy Tale story I should do next? Until then, I am outtie! See You Next Time!


	3. Yugi's Night Before Christmas

Hey guys. I know it has been a while since I have posted anything, but The MAN WITH IMAGINATION (echos) will be bringing you a special Christmas tale that EVERYONE knows. And it is a parody of "The Night Before Christmas". This would be a perfect time for all the love shippers to go to the bathroom. My OC Akio and I will be telling the tale. So, enjoy the story, peeps.

 **DISCLAIMER!**  
I OWN NOTHING! I only own the OC's in the story!

* * *

TMWI: _Twas' the Night Before Christmas and all through Domino..._

Akio: Hold on, all through Domino? Why isn't this taking place at Yugi's house?

TMWI: I'm just trying to set the mood for the scenery.

Akio: Yeah, whatever.

TMWI: HEY! I made you!

Akio: Fine, let's keep going...

TMWI: (ahem) _Twas the Night before Christmas and all though Domino, not a person was around..._

Akio: _...Except for the alleyway hobos!_

TMWI: _As snow was falling and people were asleep..._

Akio: _Except at a game store with our short friend, Yugi._

TMWI: Stop! He didn't like to eat his veggies.

Akio: Well, not all little kids don't. He just couldn't handle that stem of Broccoli. And all of his family members became midgets. Except for his mom though, she's still tall as a tree.

TMWI: Moving on... (ahem) _Yugi was wide awake as he was not able to sleep._

Akio: _So, he went to the bathroom to take a leak._

TMWI: _As he left the bathroom, he heard a clatter. Thinking to himself what what would be the matter._

Akio: My turn! _Yugi walked down the hall and heard a thump from a distance. He scoped it out for intruders and saw a fat man who smelled like s**t._

TMWI: Really? You had to go there?

Akio: Well, I'm trying to tell the story too.

TMWI: Okay... _It was none other than Santa who he heard from that sound as he fell down his chimney and came in with a bound._

Akio: He fell down... yeah, this guys is falling down chimney's and he could end up breaking an arm. Possibly a leg.

TMWI: (stares down at Akio)

Akio: "Santa, what happened to your arm?" Santa replies like "I fell down!"

TMWI: _He was all dressed up in his big red suit, with a jolly old smile covered in soot._

Akio: FAT, Drinking and Driving, in a spandex undercoat, covered in soot, he's smoking hard. And you let him in the house because he said he has something for your kids.

TMWI: Well, it don't look like Yugi seems to mind for some reason.

Akio: It's Yugi, what did you expect?! That It was going to be something weird. Oh wait, it's too late for that already.

TMWI: _Santa walked up to Yugi and pulled a gift from his bag.._

Akio: _And gave it to him, then farted hard out his ass._

TMWI: YOU ARE RUINING THIS STORY!

Akio: Well, you are the comedic jerk who wrote this.

TMWI: _Yugi opened his present to see what was in there. In the box what saw.._

Akio: _Was nothing but a bag of "Who cares?"._ Santa has seriously gone over the deep end. He's not reading the list of gifts these kids want anymore. Lil' Mokuba gets a CD Player and a bong.

TMWI: Santa reads his list.

Akio: You saw that bag of "Who cares?" Yugi had in his hands. Be glad he didn't get a bag of "Holy s**t", if you get my meaning. Not to mention he eats hella cookies, he is probably a diabetic by now! Next year, I'll leave him Slim-Fast milk and carrots. Can't wait to hear the sequel "The Night Before Christmas, Part 2: Santa's Funeral and his head is cut off!"

TMWI: That is dark, man!

Akio: It gets worse, all of the Yugioh characters become Santa's slaves to make toys. He's sending out toys from beyond the grave.

TMWI: Can I finish this story now?

Akio: Oh, please do...

TMWI: _Santa heard his reindeer as had to run..._

Akio: _Had to go now before Gramps gets his double barrel shotgun._

TMWI: _He entered his sleigh and rode off into the air.._

Akio: _Merry Christmas to all, oh crap! There goes the bag of gifts. Eh, don't care._

* * *

Thank you guys so much for reading this comedic story that It took forever for me to do. I know it is MAD late that I made a new chapter to this story, but when work and school and home things come up, you can't make time for this. So, leave your reviews on this thing and I will be back for another little story tale I am planning to make. Until then, See You Next Time!


End file.
